


薄暮

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	薄暮

“太喜欢了，真的太喜欢了。”金赫奎觉得他心里有一个小人在嚼田野味的泡泡糖，吹起好大一个泡泡啪的炸了，他满心房都飘着小小的田野。他又挨过去含田野的下唇，贴着牙齿轻轻的咬，舌头伸过来勾他的上唇，田野闭着眼握紧金赫奎的一根手指，探出一点舌尖来回应。他们顾及着地点，只黏黏糊糊的亲吻。金赫奎接到监督电话的时候田野眼尖的瞟到金赫奎的裤子，贼心大起，伸手扫过去。“야！iko！”金赫奎赶紧挂了电话，抓住田野准备点火的爪子。田野笑嘻嘻的挠挠金赫奎的掌心，挣开他的手，拎起包，又把帽子口罩带好，不无潇洒的拉开车门：“hotel信息，发给我啊。”

“这个小崽子。”

金赫奎敲门的时候田野正要去洗澡，结果刚打开门就直接被刚刚差点点起火的金赫奎摁在墙上咬住了嘴巴。金赫奎又长高不少了，肩也宽了不少，蜕掉青涩的外壳脱落出成熟冷冽的内里，逆着光投下来的影子完完全全的把田野罩在里面，田野也没被吓到，他像一颗白软的棉花糖，被金赫奎的亲吻打湿，变的黏糊糊的粘着金赫奎不放。

花洒的水淋下来沾湿了田野的头发，他像一只被抛进雨里的垂耳兔，被摘了眼镜之后眯着眼睛透出一股惊慌失措的笨拙的可爱。金赫奎丝毫不怀疑田野马上会长出两只兔子耳朵，也许还会有一团小小的柔软的兔子尾巴。他伸手去探田野的尾椎骨，好像那里真的会有一团雪白的绒球，田野反射性的抖了一下，拍掉他的手：“金赫奎！”声音没什么威慑力还有点哑，反倒像是在撒娇。金赫奎抿着嘴笑，拦腰抱住田野：“iko，iko，we in 首尔。”他这件心事田野知道的一清二楚，即使这次不能去见金赫奎的妈妈，他那种满足感还是被田野很好的感知。某些方面，田野习惯去照顾金赫奎的感受，旧习惯，或者说是老毛病比较好。

浴室没有润滑，金赫奎挤了两泵沐浴乳救急。酒店的沐浴乳是薄荷味的，手指伸进去的时候田野被冰了一下，薄荷的凉意像是吹进去一阵风，他搂紧金赫奎的脖子，把自己严丝合缝的贴上去，像在汲取一点暖意。金赫奎另一只手捂住他的眼睛，田野的睫毛在他手底像两只不安分的蝴蝶，他歪着头去亲田野颈侧的小痣，田野的脖子向后仰，喉结和动脉都暴露给金赫奎，抻成一条脆弱单薄的曲线。他整个人都被金赫奎抱起来，安安稳稳的托在手上，没有想象中的危险。田野去啄金赫奎的鼻尖，他喜欢这个姿势很久了，彼此能抱个满怀，但一直碍于他俩都不是什么健壮的身材，迟迟未能实现。金赫奎的性器一寸一寸的捅进来，他觉得自己像一个空酒杯，被慢慢倒满，再被金赫奎一口喝干。内里温顺湿热，刚被挞开的时候，再被肏开了以后，和田野本人一样无辜又活泼。田野缠在金赫奎身上颠动，情热和浴室的蒸气熏的他全身泛起粉红色，像晕开了一瓶草莓汁，连空气都变得香甜。

浴缸里接满了水，田野双腿打开坐在金赫奎身上，他们在移动过程中也保持着嵌入的状态，金赫奎的性器随着走动在里面打着圈，磨的田野咬紧牙去讨一个能堵住他嘴的吻，但金赫奎用舌头去撬他禁闭的唇缝，嘟囔着“iko iko”的钻进去舔舐他的口腔，无论多少次田野也做不到大声的叫出来，只能泄露一点奶猫似的哼哼，和逐渐红透了熟成果子一般的眼角。浴缸里的水随着他们的动作溅到外面，田野撑不住劲儿，双手搭在浴缸边上打滑，他没有别的倚靠，快感顺着脊柱炸遍他身体的每个角落，他只有金赫奎。

把田野抱到床上的时候金赫奎古怪的占有欲爆发，田野侧躺着，腰线下凹出一个清纯又艳丽的弧度，桃骨朵一般的臀瓣中间藏着一个只有他造访过的世外桃源，刚刚还委屈的抽搭着吐出一点白浊。金赫奎恨不得给他裹上两层被子，再罩上一层钢化玻璃壳子，永远锁起来仅供个人欣赏。他拢住田野的性器，刚刚射到小腹上的精液已经被清理过，金赫奎手指肚上有小块的茧，粗砺的触感导致的反应很大，田野的性器很快抬起头，它的主人还在呼哧呼哧的大口喘气，金赫奎手速快，快到出名的那种，是田野迷恋又痛苦的劫难。

桌子上扔着一个便利店的袋子，装着一盒安全套。金赫奎拿了一个，摁着田野的腰窝把自己埋进去。田野弓着背，在被进入的过程中一抖一抖的吞吐着配合。金赫奎环着他的肩头，细细密密的吻给他背上那只蝴蝶套上一把枷锁，他下面快被捅穿，金赫奎次次碾着他的敏感点往里撞，手臂软下去摔倒在床上，把脸埋进被子里压抑住喘息和呻吟。金赫奎又覆上来摸他的头发和眉眼，吻他满脸的泪水，吻他的嘴巴，那些眼泪透着苦味润湿他的嘴唇。他错觉自己在金赫奎手中被制成一张标本，再被打上了金赫奎的烙印。


End file.
